vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
I Scream For Ice Cream Quest
Description With all this hot summer weather we need something to beat the summer heat and what is better then Ice Cream!! This Friday and Saturday play our "I Scream for Ice Cream" quest and learn all the chilling history about Ice Cream, and maybe a little about popsicles too! Get ready for some cool summer fun and prizes this weekend! Be there or be square. Once you complete the quest, you will receive 1,000 credits to help you buy new rooms that are coming soon, a red and white ice cream cart, and your choice of either chocolate or strawberry ice cream parfait! Prizes Questions 1. The first ice creams were really just snow mixed with fruits and sugars to make a sweet treat. After a long day ruling the empire, which roman emperor would enjoy these frozen treats? 2. Nero would send his servants to the mountains to collect snow to make his favorite frozen treats. Now Nero wants to send you to the garden to collect some more ice cream history! Go to the garden, and say "Ice cream". 3. When you are making hand cranked ice cream on a hot summer afternoon in your garden, what do you add to the ice to make sure you get ice cream instead of just cold milk? 4. During the Victorian era a town might have a summer fair at the park, there would be games and treats like ice cream. Let's go to the park now to see if there is a party. Say, "Wow there's a party going on!" 5. Near the beginning of the Victorian era in 1843 the United States patent office issued patent number #3254 for the invention of the hand cranked churn. This wonderful invention is the predecessor of today's hand cranked ice cream makers. This invention was the product of the imagination of which Victorian lady? 6. Hand cranked ice cream churns made ice cream readily available in people's homes. Before the ice cream churn, ice cream was a luxury reserved for special occasions. Let's visit the Victorian street front and say "Ice cream churn". 7. A favorite ice cream concoction is made with root beer, chocolate syrup, and vanilla ice cream. What is the term used for this delicious treat in many ice cream parlors? 8. Well, I'll be a blue nosed cow! There sure are some funny names for ice cream creations! I wonder if the people at Stonehenge had silly names for their ice treats? Let's head over to Stonehenge, and say "Stonehenge" to continue on our quest! 9. Even though no one knew it, it seemed like the whole United States was waiting for someone to give vanilla ice cream a chocolate coating. In 1922 an Iowa schoolteacher named Christian Nelson did just that and created an ice cream sensation that swept the nation. What was this ice cream wonder called? 10. Choosing the right path to the next question could be difficult, let's visit the crossroads and see which path looks right. Maybe clicking on a castle turret will help us find the way. 11. In 1924 a man named Harry B. Burt created "the new clean convenient way to eat ice cream" by putting an Eskimo Pie on a stick. Burt called his invention the Frozen Sucker. This new ice cream invention became an instant hit and Burt created a company with a fleet of trucks to deliver the ice cream bars, what did Burt name his company? 12. After the Good Humor trucks were discontinued by the main company many of the drivers continued to deliver ice cream and some started their own ice cream truck businesses. Today ice cream trucks are a summer staple. Let's visit the colonial garden and say "Ice cream for sale" 13. Two people of history like ice cream who are they? 14. I heard that the ancient roman's used to carve their names into the stones at Stonehenge, let's visit Stonehenge and see if the roman's left us a clue to the next part of our quest! Go to Stonehenge and say "Stone cold ice cream!". 15. When we sit in the coolest spot to be found on some sweltering August night and sip an ice chilled glass of lemonade, do you ever wonder, when was lemonade invented? 16. Summertime calls for ice cream and.... Popsicles! Popsicles have as sweet a history as ice cream. Like many great inventions the idea of the Popsicle came completely by accident when Frank Epperson, then age 11, left a drink with a stir stick outside on a freezing California night. The next morning Frank discovered a tasty frozen treat on a stick which he recreated and later sold with great success. Let's go to a house with a porch and say "Frank, I need a Popsicle!" 17. Vintage advertisements have some funny slogans! Do you know what the 1925 Popsicle slogan was? 18. Even in medieval times people enjoyed frozen ice treats, especially kings and royalty, however real milk ice cream wasn't introduced until the 18th century. Let's visit the round table and see if we can baffle the royal court at Camelot by asking "Would you like some ice cream?" 19. Many have heard the famous saying "I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream", but do you know where it is from? 20. It's about time for our ice cream history quest to come to an end, but before we go, let's head to the Victorian street corner and give a shout for ice cream, all together now "I SCREAM, YOU SCREAM, WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!" Answers 1. Nero 2. Go to garden, say Ice Cream 3. Salt 4. Go to the park and say "Wow there's a party going on!" 5. Nacey Johnson 6. Go to the 1st Victorian street and say "Ice cream churn" 7. Brown Cow 8. Go to stonehenge and say "Stonehenge" 9. Eskimo Pie 10. Go to the crossroads and click the right-hand turret 11. Good Humor 12. Go to your garden and say "Ice cream for sale" 13. Last answer George Washington and Thomas Jefferson 14. Go to stonehenge and say "Stone cold ice cream!" 15. 1603 16. Go to Victorian house with porch and say '"Frank, I need a Popsicle!" 17. A drink on a stick 18. Go to round table and say "Would you like some ice cream?" 19. Lyrics for a song 20. Go to the Victorian street corner and say ""I SCREAM, YOU SCREAM, WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!" Category:Quests